


We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together/Bad blood

by Polerfan1986



Series: Soundtrack of Storybrooke [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Primarily Rumbelle but other characters will feature later on, Soundtrack to Storybrooke, Tags may be subject to change as chapters are added to the series, These ones are Just for fun, Vignettes, chapters about break-ups, chapters about love, chapters about make-ups, each chapter is based on a song, tags likely to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random idea that has taken hold with me and will be a series of vignettes inspired by certain songs.  Rumbelle Primarily – Other OUAT characters will also be featured as the series goes on, chapters are in no particular order but each song has been chosen to represent either a phase or moment of the characters’ lives.  Each chapter will be named after the song that represents it.  The first chapter is Rumple breaking up with Belle inspired by a mix of Taylor Swift's We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and Bad Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together/Bad blood

“We used to be madly in love with each other but now there are far too many issues between us Belle and I don’t think there’s any way back for us this time”

“I thought I could trust you but you’ve wounded me deeply many times over. You couldn’t resist hitting me where you knew it would hurt me the most, going to Zelena and following her advice about the sleeping curse after what she did to me and Bae.”

“It saddens me deeply because I try to think about the good moments between us and I find that I can’t because every one of them is overshadowed by your attempts to change me into a different man, I can never be what you want, I can never be your handsome hero.” 

“There’s no moving past this, I still bare the scars to this day from Milah and Cora, old wounds that you’ve since reopened with your actions.”

“You've never even had the grace to apologise for any of it, one of these days that hero complex is going to catch up with you dearie and bite you soundly on the arse and you aren’t going to like it.”

“Our relationship has turned cold and toxic, how many more times would you attempt to control me, manipulate me, change me and promise me “I’ll take you back if you do this or don’t do that? How long before you would attempt to use our child against me? Something which I would never have thought you capable of before but now I wouldn’t put past you.” 

“Seems our wedding vows were lost on you, for better or worse, or in our case the best teacup is chipped, do you remember saying that to me Belle, I look at you now and I don’t even know who you are anymore but you certainly aren’t the same woman I married that’s for sure.” 

“How soon before you would call it off again and then come back to me a few days later telling me you still love me, it’s exhausting dearie and I’m not a puppet to be dangled on strings”

“There was a time when I thought you and I were true love and forever Belle but now I know better, no dearie this is it I’ve had enough, time may be able to heal most wounds but it won’t heal us, not this time so don’t even try to reel me back in again or come looking for me because you won’t find me.”

“So you go and talk to your father who loves you so much that he had you abducted and attempted to have your memories erased, loves you so much he wouldn’t wake you from the sleeping curse."

"Or go speak to your friends who cared so much about you when you were in the underworld and when Hyde stole you away to another realm, your friends and father who rescued you from the underworld and from Hyde, who fought a bear at great risk to themselves to save you, who rescued you from the queens of darkness, who protected you from Regina when you escaped the hospital, who told you to leave town and start a new life because they cared about you so much."

"oh wait that’s right it wasn’t your father or your friends who did any of those things it was me, it was your husband, your beast.”

“Things are too far gone between us now Belle when I look at what you’ve done to us, done to me, no dearie you and I are never, ever getting back together because there’s just too much bad blood between us now for any possible reconciliation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list of songs and characters they would suit or be relevant to but suggestions from readers are also welcome.


End file.
